How We Got Here Today
by hiddensunshine
Summary: Amy realizes her mistakes and Ricky tries to step up as the baby everyone's been waiting for arrives.
1. The Time Has Come

How We Got Here Today

Hello everyone. I said until at least one of my other stories were done I wouldn't be posting others but I thought of this one a couple nights ago and couldn't let it go. It will be roughly around a three-parter. Maybe more depending on the **REVIEWS!** Please do and pray for this week's episode, it looks fantastic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Yeah, I thought maybe you'd wanna be here."_

"_You did? I mean, I didn't know if you wanted me to be there or not, we never really talked about it."_

"_I think you should be here. He's your son."_

Ricky tried to swallow as he was on the phone, trying to process all the information Amy had just told him. They were going to have a baby! A son!

And he was coming, now.

"I'll be right there." He answered calmly, trying to bundle his nerves up in the back of his mind. His child was coming into the world at any moment. He couldn't be nervous. "Okay then, I'll…uh see you in a bit." She said quietly hanging up.

Ricky raced to get his shoes on, dropping all the stuff he had been working on before Amy had called. He ran up the stairs two-by-two and almost bumped into Margaret.

"Ricky! Where the hell are you going all out of breathe like that?" His foster mother asked as he scrambled his mind to get some sort of answer out.

"Amy…baby…she called and uh coming…labor." He sputtered out sounding like an idiot. Margaret widened her eyes as her mouth curled into a smile. "Go on boy we'll catch up with you in a while." Ricky hugged her goodbye and grabbed his keys. He had a son to meet.

Amy felt the cramps intensify as she wobbled down the empty hallway with Ben. She rubbed her stomach hoping to soothe her baby boy's kicks but so far, nothing helped. "I hate seeing you in all this pain Amy." Ben stated as they turned to make it back to where her family and his dad were waiting for them.

"Ben it's okay, this is what labor is really about." She said quietly, holding his hand and the railing. "No it's not, as much as I want to meet this little one I can't help to think if he had just…well this is his entire fault. Don't worry about a thing."

Amy turned to face him for the first time he had arrived. "Ben, I…uh appreciate your concern but this is not all his fault. It's really not. As much as I've wanted to blame him all these past months I've realized that I can't. I can't put my child's father out in the cold just like that. We both made this error in judgment. Were both responsible."

Ben gulped slightly, not thinking that Amy, his Amy was going to jump to that drummer's defense so easily. It didn't sit with him well.

They made their way back to the others just as the nurse came out with some sort of sentence. "Amy Juergens, were ready for you." She smiled as Amy and Anne got up to go follow them into the delivery room. The room where her son would be born. Ben hugged her goodbye along with Ashley and George who wished the best of luck. Word had gotten out after the almost-shower. Adrian was arriving later along with Grace and Jack and Henry and Alice were thinking about stopping by for Ben's support. The waiting room would be packed.

"All right Amy, Dr. Hightower will be in a little to check your progress. For right now just try to relax and be comfortable." Amy smiled as Anne leaned back in a cushy chair. They would be there for awhile.

"Now is the father coming? We will need to alert him when the time comes."

Amy scanned over to Anne who gave her an emotionless smile. The decision was hers. Not Ben's, or George's or even Anne's. It was Amy's.

Amy sat up a little, putting a hand over her stomach trying to savor the feeling while it last. In a few hours her stomach would be empty, motionless. And she was going to miss it.

"He should be on his way. Notify him when he gets here. He'll need to know. It's his baby too." She said quietly, shocking herself and even her mother as the words spilled out of her mouth. The nurse smiled and left the room, giving them some alone time.

"I'm proud of you Amy, I'm proud of you including Ricky in this final process. This baby boy will need both of you." Amy nodded slowly, looking out the window waiting for his car. She knew she shouldn't have been, especially with Ben just down the hall but couldn't help it. As much as she had tried to not include Ricky over the past nine months, she had just done now. She did at this moment when everything really counted. When their child was coming to them.

He still had some of his charm over her. It's what had made their little boy in the first place. She may be in "love" with Ben at the moment. But, he wasn't the first to hold her heart. And now it was all coming back. The feeling, the rush, the emotion. She bit back her tears and swallowed.

It was like she was falling for Ricky all over again.

And she didn't know how to stop it.

Ben slumped down in a hard seat next to Ashley after he said goodbye to Amy. He sat there thinking on how he wished it could be his baby she was having or how he was the one to take her virginity. He wished a lot of things actually. But so far, none of them had come true, and those two most importantly would never change. They belonged to Ricky Underwood. Amy's first for almost everything.

"How are you holding up?" Ashley asked as Ben sighed and put the magazine down. George and Leo had gone down to the cafeteria, hoping to get everybody some food before the big showdown as George liked to call it.

"I'm okay I guess. I mean I wish I was back there with her and that it was my baby but some things you just can't change." He answered as Ashley shook her head. "You know you were never going to go back there." Ben glanced up at her curious. "What are you talking about?"

Ashley leaned back and mumbled. "Amy wouldn't want you back there while she was all exposed like that, there's only one person who's ever seen her like that and he looked a lot different then you." Ben glared at her, cracking his knuckles which made her jump.

"But Amy didn't love Ricky; she just…made a mistake. Besides, I was the one that made her call Ricky today for the sake of the baby. She didn't even want to. And look he's not even here." Ben added. Ashley rolled her eyes and got up to get water.

"Keep telling yourself that." She said with a smirk while pointing to the nearest elevator. There was Ricky all ghost-like and nervous looking. For the first time ever Ben saw him scared. He gulped and realized that maybe Ashley was rooting for a different guy for her sister. The father.

George and Leo had come back to see Ben sulking in the chair and Ashley talking to a scared-looking Ricky. "What's he doing here?" George whispered as they sat down with some burgers.

"I guess he came for the baby." Leo said glancing at his own son who looked nervous and alone. "Well some timing." George muttered.

"She just went in." Ashley said as Ricky looked around like a deer in the headlights. "Okay well I'll just wait out here with you guys I guess. My foster parents are coming a little later. They got held up at home." Ricky answered quietly as he took a seat next to Ashley, on the farthest side away from Ben. He didn't need to deal with him right now.

"Do you know how she is?" He asked a couple minutes later. Ashley shook her head slightly. They haven't told us anything yet but I'm sure it hurts. I mean she's pretty tiny and well, the baby's a big one." Ashley answered. "Really?" Ricky asked. "Yeah she didn't tell you? It's at least a big one for a fifteen-year-old. Almost eight pounds."

Ricky looked at his feet, basically in shame. If it wasn't for him Amy wouldn't have to push their son out into the world, hurting herself along the way. Ashley seemed to notice that her nephew's father had gone paler since they had sat down and grabbed his hand.

"She'll be okay, they both will, you too. You're all stronger than I thought." Ricky managed a grateful smile as he saw Ben start to glare at them across the hall. He suddenly felt a surge of bravery and turned to Ashley whispering, "I'm going to take care of him, both of them actually. I won't let her down again."

Ashley finally seemed grateful of him and smiled.

"I knew you were the better one."

Anne reached for a cup of ice as Amy's contractions came off and on. They had been pretty brutal the last half hour and poor Amy almost couldn't take it. Anne pushed her daughter's bangs out of her eyes and smiled.

"Amy your doing great. We're halfway there." Amy nodded back and chewed some ice as the last cramp finally passed. Anne sat back down in the chair and tried to distract her daughter from the pain. "Have you thought of any names yet honey?" Amy gasped realizing it was the thing she had forgotten. "No I mean…I guess I'll have to wait till' he's here to see what he looks like. And Ricky might have some so…"

Anne nodded and reassured her daughter that letting Ricky come into the final step was a good thing. "I'm so proud of you." Amy let a tear slip down her cheek as her mom got up to go get a drink.

Ben had been wrong. She had been wrong. Her dad had been wrong. Her friends, Adrian, everyone had been wrong. Ricky was capable of doing this, raising their son with her. She just hadn't given him the chance. All these months and nothing she did had involved him up to this. All the classes, appointments, books, everything she had done without him. The other half of this child inside her.

She had left him out. Forgotten him and his involvement. The nurse came in at that moment to check on her IV's and Amy gave her a weak smile. "It's almost over dear, your strong." The nurse turned to leave when Amy croaked out.

"You okay honey?" She asked. Amy nodded only to let out the tight humble in her chest.

"I need you to go get the dad. I want him here, we both do."


	2. Not Ready For It to Begin

OMG! Thank you so much for the eleven awesome reviews! More of these each chapter and I'll have a ton in no time! I originally thought this was going to be a three-parter but am still thinking about if I should go further or not. Thanks again and please review and OMG again, Baby Underwood is almost here! Finally!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley looked around the waiting room. They had already been there for three hours or more and still no baby… and the people just kept on coming. Like Amy really had these many friends.

Grace was falling asleep on Jack's shoulder while Adrian filed her nails; Ben talked to Henry and Alice, well, kind of. And George and Leo played cards. Everyone was trying to keep busy, except for Ricky.

The poor kid was still ghost-white and didn't know what to do except stare at the floor. Ashley had tried talking to him but so far, nothing had really worked. And as more time went by Ashley realized that nothing would work until this baby boy would finally make his entrance into the world.

If only they could fast-forward a couple hours.

Anne came back with a drink as Amy was finishing a contraction. "Oh Amy I'm so sorry, I would have rushed back if I knew another had come." Amy shook her head with a small smile as it finally passed. "It's fine mom, I'm gonna have to learn how to do something on my own." Anne felt tears rush to her eyes. "Amy everything will be okay. I promise you. This baby will be a blessing." Amy laid back on her pillow sighing. "Mom…um do you think you could go out in the waiting room for awhile? I just need some space." Anne nodded surprised but followed her daughter's wishes. She kissed her forehead and told her she'd return later on.

Ricky paced back and forth until he finally sat down in a sweat. He wasn't good under pressure. He didn't like to show it but this time he couldn't help it. His child would actually be here in a few hours, or less! There was nothing he could do more to prepare. The nine months were up.

"Hey Ricky." Ben said as he sat down in an empty seat next to the drummer. Ricky raised his eyes to meet with the wimpy freshman's. "Hi."

"I wonder how she's doing. I hope they gave her some medicine, but then again it is childbirth and she will be…" Ricky cut him off with a glare. He didn't need this kid's rambles right now. He had enough on his plate. "So do you know what names you guys have thought about?" Ben asked again quietly.

Ricky shook his head no and loosened the buttons on his jacket.

Damn hospitals. Heating was never up-to-date.

"Well I was thinking Edward after my grandfather but then again Robert would be cool so Amy could…" Once again Ricky cut him off but this time he used his words.

"What the hell are you doing Ben?" He asked raising his voice. He had dealt enough with this wuss and didn't need him any longer. "What I just thought?" Ben started but stopped again. "You just thought what Ben? That you could name my child, my son on your own with Amy? I don't know about her Ben but you're as sure as hell not going to name him on your own." Ricky stated firmly.

"Amy and I will, together."

Ben sunk in his seat and was about to open his damn mouth once more when a nurse came in and everyone perked up. "Are you all here for Miss. Juergens?" She asked as a buzz came throughout the waiting room and everyone was now awake and alert.

"Well I just spoke with her and I need a Ricky Underwood?"

Ricky heard his name and almost fainted. Ashley smiled and Ben started to sweat.

She wanted him.

He was getting up when suddenly Ben was ahead of him. "Um...sorry here but I was just wondering if you had maybe heard wrong and she had actually asked for a Ben instead of a Ricky?" He asked quietly trying to show off his talking skills.

"Are you implying that I heard wrong?" The nurse asked smugly as Ben stuttered.

"No…I just maybe…" Leo came behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on son, sit down." Ben retreated to the hard chairs as Ricky followed the large and in charge nurse down two hallways. "Have fun." She cried out as he turned the corner to Amy's room when he was suddenly face-face with Anne.

"Oh hi Ricky!" Anne smiled. He smiled smally in return. "What are you doing…back here?" She asked curiously as he stumbled to find the right words. "Amy, well Amy wanted me here. At least that's what the nurse said."

Anne burst into a grin and looked back at her daughter's room. That's why she needed alone time. To work things out with Ricky. Anne patted him on the back and ushered him into the room. "You can do this Ricky." She said as he turned the doorknob with a worried look.

She smiled to herself and chuckled. Maybe they were getting this family thing right.

All of them, including Mr. Underwood.

He watched her sleep for about five minutes when she stirred and saw him.

"Hey." She whispered in that raspy voice that made him fall to his knees. "Hi Ames." He said using her nickname. The famous one he made for her. The one no one else used. "How are you?" He asked honestly. It had been bugging him for hours now.

"I'm okay, I mean I could be better but it is labor and I just really want him to be here already." She smiled. He grinned back as she grabbed his hand. "I wanted you back here Ricky, I can't do this alone." She whispered shocking herself and him. "But what about your mom and Ben or…" She cut him off. "My mom will be here but, the only other person I want is you. Ben was never getting his way back here. Even though he tried." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Amy are you sure?" Ricky asked not wanting to believe it himself. If he was allowed to be back in the room where his son would actually arrive well that, that would be perfect.

"I'm sure. You deserve this at the very least. I've been…" She started when suddenly a contraction hit and she squeezed his hand. He turned white again and wondered if he should yell for a nurse or her mom when it disappeared as fast as it had come.

Amy breathed heavily and choked down some ice. Ricky felt all the blood rushing towards his head and felt the room starting to get smaller. This was just one contraction and he was acting like this? He wasn't ready. Scratch the books and videos and speeches about how you can be a good person in the delivery room.

It's straight fucked up lies.

"You okay?" Amy chuckled as she finally relaxed again and he let go of her hand. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry." He said with a reassuring smile. He just had to make it the next couple of hours. The next couple and soon they would be a family.

The one he had always wanted.

Ben closed his eyes and sighed. It was now almost eight at night and still no baby. His dad had gone home about an hour ago; the driver was now at his expense. Grace, Jack, and Adrian had left to get food and some rest. They would be back in the morning, baby or no baby.

So now it was just him, Ashley, and a very impatient George. Ashley sat down next to him and tapped her fingers. "Your dying because he's back there and your not aren't you?" She asked randomly. Ben sighed once more and took a breath. He was only fifteen. He didn't need to be wrapped up in all this drama.

But then again, he loved her. She was his. And in a few hours so would that baby.

"No, well yeah okay it is. I just think that I should be allowed back there if he is. Sure he's the father but I could be the dad. I mean he doesn't even love her?!" Ben said as Ashley stared at him blankly.

"Are you sure about that? Are you sure that why Amy doesn't want you back there is because your controlling and she doesn't want you to see her that way and plus you're not the dad!" She said almost angry as Ben shook his head.

"I just don't understand now, I mean why is it now that he wants her and she wants him **back**?" Ben said shakily. Ashley sighed herself and wondered out loud.

"Life's crazy like this. I guess, honestly, is because they need each other. They need each other in a way that you nor I will ever understand. They're going to be parents Ben. It will change them forever."

Ben gulped and thought how Ashley was so mature for her age. He guessed she was right in a way, it's just, he didn't want to believe it.

Soon, another hour passed and Ashley was asleep on George and Ben was fighting to stay awake himself. He was just about to close his eyes when they heard it.

"Dr. Hightower please report to room 115. Miss. Juergens is ready for you."

It was the sound that woke them up from their deep slumbers. It was the call of labor, readiness. It was time.

Amy squeezed her mom's and Ricky's hands as they waited out another contraction and for Dr. Hightower to show up already. They had been there for hours and just wanted to get it over with. To meet the little boy.

Anne patted the washcloth against her daughter's forehead and forced a smile.

"Your doing great dear, I'm so proud." Amy smiled a little back and finally gasped. It was done, for now. Ricky however was another story. He was still pale and felt like he couldn't breathe but was pulling it together for Amy's sake. He had to; it was time to step up.

Finally after what seemed hours but really minutes, the doctor showed up and announced their big event. The grand finale.

"All right Amy I can almost see the head already. You're doing awesome. It's time to push." She said with a smile and Anne patted her back as Ricky swallowed his nerves. She gave the heads up to the nurses and put on her gown. Amy breathed in and out deeply as she squeezed his hand. They would have their son soon. It was a matter of minutes now. "You can do this Amy." Ricky whispered as they started.

She looked at him, straight in the eyes. Something she hadn't done since camp and teared up.

"I'm glad you're here." And with one breath and a push she was on her way.


	3. Unto Us a Child is Born

Thank you everybody for all this awesome reviews, story alerts, and favorite author! I literally had like seventy emails cause of you all! It's great! Okay so this is supposed to be the "last" chapter in this story because I originally only wanted it to be a three-parter. Now I'm not so sure!? Please review though and help me, if this story continues on being a success I will extend it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Amy was ready and the doctor had arrived, it was chaos. Nurses were running everywhere and monitors were being hooked up. It looked more like a crime scene then a medical room Ricky thought as Dr. Hightower finally kneeled down in front of her and snapped her gloves. "Okay Amy, this is it!"

Amy groaned in response. She already had been pushing like mad but the doctor had said since she was so young it would take a little to get the baby out.

That time even he groaned.

But through all the pushing and screaming he could tell Amy was strong. She had always been strong. She had to be all these months, for his son.

And with that exactly eleven minutes and fifteen seconds later their son was born. Amy cried out as they heard the baby cry himself and Anne started to tear up as she congratulated the pair. They had made it. They had finally made it to where their baby was born.

Ricky felt like he was going to explode.

It was now almost midnight and they were exhausted. Ben, Ashley, and even George were still there and more than half of them were asleep. They still had no word on a baby yet and it had been over an hour since Dr. Hightower had been called. All they could do now was wait. George patted Ashley's head as she laid on his shoulder and looked over at Ben.

The poor guy looked like shit.

"Hey." He started. "You okay?" Ben looked over sleepily and nodded. George nodded in response. He couldn't even imagine what he was going through. His girlfriend was in there having another guy's baby. It was great for Ben to have stuck around all this time. Really great. But more and more as George thought about it he realized that Ricky was going to be around even more.

He was the dad. Ben was not. And even though Ben had proclaimed his love to his eldest daughter he wasn't sure it was true. It takes something pretty powerful to have sex, hell let alone make a child. And Ben hadn't done that, Ricky did.

This was Ricky and Amy's moment. It was their time.

Finally George had realized it.

Ricky looked at his child in a blur and then over at a smiling but exhausted Amy. After cutting the cord like a true papa the nurses had bundled their son up to go clean him off as Anne followed. Ricky retreated back to the chair where he had been sitting in for over five hours and chuckled a bit.

"Oh Amy." He choked up. She smiled and grabbed his hand. "Thank you." He whispered before kissing her forehead and she rubbed his hand.

They were both being extremely nice and grateful towards each other. Ricky had never felt this way about a girl before. It had been a long time since camp and a long time since Amy had been nice to him. But they had to bond together now. They had a baby boy to raise.

He couldn't wait.

Finally after minutes of prep and cleaning the nurse brought him over to Ricky.

She handed the blue bundle with extra care as Anne hugged Amy and even Ricky. "You two will do great. I can feel it." She whispered before leaving the couple to admire their son all on their own. Besides, she had a whole waiting room to tell.

Ricky smiled and let his tears fall on his son and he looked at him for the first time. He had Ricky's dark hair and ears. Amy's nose and thankfully he had been blessed with his smirk. That charming heart-breaking smirk. Yes his boy would do well. Amy laughed as he handed him over to her and saw the baby and Ricky smirk at the same time.

"He's going to be a handful." She smiled at Ricky who leaned over her shoulder and cooed at his charming boy.

And as they both smiled and gushed over their son Ricky noticed his eyes and started to tear up again. "He has…" He started. Amy looked over with tears in her eyes as well. "He has your eyes too Ricky." She smiled. The baby cooed in response as the happy family of three began their journey, as one.

Ben was counting the tiles once again on the ceiling as Anne came rushing through the ward doors. George sat up waking Ashley as Anne teared up once again.

"Do we have…?" George asked with a worried look.

Anne nodded before actually hugging her soon-to-be ex husband.

"We have a baby boy!" She proclaimed as Ashley cheered and Ben stood up.

They gathered around Anne as she told them about Amy and how the boy looks undeniably like Ricky. "In room 115." She told the three before going to get some water. They all hurried to go see the baby and especially Amy for Ben.

George waited around as Ashley and Ben left and saw Anne coming back.

"George what are you still doing here?" She asked. He pulled her in for a hug.

"She really did it huh?" He asked as Anne wiped her face and nodded.

"Were grandparents." George wrapped his arm around her as they went to see their grandson and finally, felt like a family.

They all gathered around the baby who Ricky protected fiercely but even let Ben hold him after Amy pushed him to be nice. George proclaimed how he had the Juergens nose and even Ashley let up and smiled like crazy towards her nephew.

But after an hour or so of holding they decided to leave. It was close to three in the morning and they all were exhausted. George decided to take Ashley home with himself to get much-needed rest as well as Anne who made Amy promise to call if needed. Her daughter smiled and hugged her mom in return. "I can do it."

Ben was continuing to sit in a chair though even after her family had left, saying they would be back that afternoon. Ricky, who was now holding their son looked over at a tired Amy and decided to take action.

"Ben I think you should go to." He said, brushing his finger over his sleeping boy.

Ben was about to open his mouth in protest when he saw Amy sleepily agree.

"You can come back in a couple of hours. I'll be okay."

Ben slowly nodded and got up to go to his driver. "Congrats Ricky. He looks just like you." Ricky smiled small as Ben left and Amy chuckled quietly.

"See you were nice there." She pointed out yawning. He smirked and shook his head. "That's because you were around." She blushed before pushing her hair out of her face. "I think we should put him in his bassinet, it's late." Ricky nodded while getting up to go over to the crib by Amy. He laid his son down before carefully tucking the blanket around him.

"You're already good with him." She whispered. He sat down next to her and once again she grabbed his hand. "It's easier than I thought. I mean I look at him and see myself and well, of course you too." He laughed. Amy smiled as she thought of a major detail they had left out.

"Ricky we still need a name."

Ricky shook his head agreeing. "I totally forgot."

"I wanted both of us to figure something out though; I didn't want to leave you out of this one too." Amy said as Ricky blushed this time. "Amy…" He started.

"What about Aaron?" She interrupted. Ricky thought about it.

Aaron. It meant strong in Hebrew. Yes, it was perfect.

"I love it." Ricky stated as Amy sighed and smiled. "Good, now you can pick a middle." Ricky pretended to groan and she laughed a bit trying not to wake baby Aaron. "Well I like Aaron Shaylor?" He replied quietly. Amy looked out the window staring at the full moon. That was a sign of luck she thought.

"It's perfect." Ricky smiled and kissed her forehead again before looking down at their sleeping boy. "Aaron Shaylor." He said to himself. He got up and retreated to his cot the nurses had brought in for the father, a request from Amy herself.

She didn't want to be alone tonight.

There was no other place he wanted to be.

"Aaron Shaylor Underwood you mean." She stated. He perked up just before laying his head down. "You mean it?" He wondered out loud. She shook her head. "You deserve it Ricky, after all I did, after all this little boy needs. He needs you and me for that fact. We're going to be a family either way."

Ricky grinned like mad. A family, a real one.

"What about Ben?" He suddenly asked once they were settled in. Amy hung her head. "I don't want to talk about him."

Ricky protested. "Ames you will…" "I said I don't!" She said raising her voice.

Little Aaron woke up and started to fuss. Amy was about to get him when Ricky stood up. "I got him." He cradled his son back to sleep while watching Amy. "You should get some rest too." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah so I won't be like such a bitch right?" She shot back. He put Aaron back in his crib while retreating back to his own bed. "I'm sorry okay? I was just…"

Amy cut him off again. "No I'm sorry. I _was_ acting like a bitch and I even woke Aaron up. I just…I don't think I want to be with Ben anymore."

Ricky leaned up against the wall, shocked. "Are you sure?" He stammered. "I mean I thought you guys were like in love and stuff." Amy shook her head.

"I think he was always more in love with me than I was with him honestly." She answered. "Actually I think there's only been one time where I actually thought I loved someone and…" She stopped and met his eyes. The room fell silent for the first time in awhile and all you could hear was the baby softly breathing.

"You know what I said back to you at band camp?" Ricky said, clearing the air.

Amy shook her head in response. "What?" He let out the tightness in his throat and for once in his life told the truth.

"**I said that I thought…I thought you and I were the start of something big or, could be at least."**

Amy lowered her head once again, trying to find something to say. Ricky fought back tears. "I just wondered, I just thought that maybe if Ben was out of the picture and now that Aaron's here…"

Amy smiled, now crying herself. "I think that maybe, we should just see where this goes. I mean were going to be seeing each other either way so…" She whispered.

Ricky smiled before finally falling back on the pillow. "I love you for what happened today, and what you gave me. What you gave us." He said.

She laid down as well, exhausted. "I love you too. I love this life we created."

And for the first time in a long time, things were going to be okay for them.


	4. There He Lay

Reviews! Yaya! Thanks again for making this story a success and here I have come to a decision obviously, the story will go on! I have so many people to thank but please keep reviewing! Also! If you go on my profile you'll see a **brand new icon** that is amazing! You have to check it out! Thanks again, peace and love!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After eight hours of much needed sleep Ricky and Amy were in full swing of things. The nurses had brought Aaron back in the room after having him sleep in the nursery for the night and people were planning on stopping by the whole day.

Anne, George, and Ashley had returned late that morning to bring by food and see the pair and baby. Ben was coming after school with a couple of visitors and Ricky's parents were coming in during their lunch hour.

It was certainly going to be a popular kid.

Ricky was already adapting to being a dad. He loved holding Aaron and his diaper-changing wasn't half bad as Amy liked to joke. But one of the best parts was silently rubbing it in Ben's face. For once Ricky hadn't come in last.

It was a great feeling.

Soon hours passed and people had come in and out. Grace and Jack appeared after school with balloons and a little Noah's Ark toy for Aaron. Of course Grace would bring the bible into it. But, it was the thought that counted. Madison and Lauren came by with some of the shower gifts and their own quilt they had made for the baby boy. Amy cried as she hugged her friends who finally had patched up their friendship.

Even Adrian had dared to step in with a tiny bear as Amy showed off her new pride and joy and Adrian couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Miss. Juergens.

Something the she never would of thought could happen. Never.

And as she bid farewell to Amy and the baby she hugged Ricky in the hallway and told him to stop by sometime in the future.

They were friends now, or at least she liked to think so. After all the hurt and confusion those two had caused together hopefully they could become nothing more than good friends. Adrian knew Ricky would never be back and it was okay. Because a little boy got his heart instead of her, and that's how it was supposed to be.

Hopefully Ben would see with her that Amy and Ricky would be together soon, the forces of gravity couldn't keep them apart for too long.

It was impossible.

After another feeding Amy changed Aaron into his "I love Daddy" onesie and Ricky grinned. "Were going to be okay right? I mean we can give him a life." Ricky asked after the visiting hours were gone and soon it was just the new family left.

Amy looked up from the sleeping baby and nodded. "It's going to be hard at first but, I think we can do it." Ricky agreed. "Ames," He started.

"What?"

He cleared his throat. "You…you consider me the dad right? I mean even after everything and…" She cut him off with a smile. "It's pretty safe to say you will be the main role in his life besides me of course, I mean Ben doesn't even know how to hold him." Ricky chuckled with a sigh of relief. "I think I'm going to head home for just a few hours, I mean if it's okay with you. I want to get some food and see my parents." He said as she nodded happily.

"Go on Ricky, we'll be okay here."

He smiled and turned to leave just as the nurse came in and took Aaron out to the main nursery so Amy could get some rest as well. He walked over to the glass window and saw his son curled up in the bassinet.

'Underwood, S. Aaron'

He took pride that his name was up there right beside his son's. That's how it was supposed to be after all. Now he had to just pinch himself to try to wake up from this reality.

It was a dream too good.

Margaret saw Ricky pull up in the driveway and dried off her hands to meet him. "Ricky your home!" She cried when he came inside and sat at the table. "Yeah I wanted to come by and see you guys and Amy was getting some sleep so it was a perfect time." He answered while biting into some pizza.

His mother smiled and patted his back. "When do you think they'll release her?" Ricky nodded, "Supposedly tomorrow but were not sure yet. Amy says if she's not gone in two days then I_ have_ to go back to school. She says one of us at least needs our education." Margaret laughed. "That's a smart girl you got there."

Ricky sat there still eating. "She's technically Ben's girl you know, but…"

"But what dear? You really think this Ben will be in the picture for much longer? After all you two just had a child together! How much more connected can you be?" She stated.

Ricky shrugged before clearing the table and heading downstairs.

"You're doing a great thing Ricky, I can feel it." He smiled and left to go change clothes as Margaret sighed and went back to cleaning. "God bless them."

Ashley picked up her nephew from Amy's arms and cooed the newborn to sleep. As he was drifting off she could see that this kid would grow up to look like a little Ricky Jr. He had the same dark hair, famous smirk, and those heartwarming eyes. The poor thing did inherit the Juergens nose though. She tapped it as the baby gurgled and she laughed.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Amy chuckled as her sister passed the baby boy back to his mother. "Just messing with my favorite nephew!" Ashley smiled.

Amy cuddled Aaron right next to her warm chest and he soon fell deep asleep. "I can't believe he's actually here after all these months." Amy whispered. Ashley looked up at her sister and for a minute, saw a scared expression.

"You'll be all right. You wouldn't be here if you couldn't do it." She proclaimed and Amy gave her a grateful look. "But Ricky…" Amy started.

Ashley interrupted her. "Will be there for his son and you even. He promised."

Amy looked surprised at Ashley's comment as Ricky soon walked in. "Hey there Aaron, Ames." He nodded as he looked around the room at all the stuff.

"We'll have a lot to take home tomorrow won't we?" Amy was about to open her mouth when a nurse popped her head in. "Actually this afternoon if you guys want, Amy your free to go!" Amy almost burst when she heard the news she had been waiting for over three days. Home at last, with her new baby boy.

Two hours later it was almost dinner time and finally George and Ricky and of course Ben who had stopped by wanting to help, had finished packing up the two cars filled with stuff that Aaron and Amy would love.

And then, it was time to leave. Time to take the baby into the real world.

They couldn't hide out in the hospital forever.

Ben wheeled out Amy who held the baby to the cars and soon wondered how they were going to fit. "Amy why don't you come back with me. I'll have the driver drop you off and everything." Amy looked up at Ben for a second but then over at Ricky who was clenching his jaw. He was about to say something when surprisingly George stepped in.

"Actually Ben as nice as that is I think they should go home with Ricky. His mom wanted the new car seat to be tested." Ricky looked over at George stunned who patted him on the back.

"You better be careful." Ricky nodded almost dumbfounded and as Ben struggled to help Amy get in Ricky took Aaron and buckled him in safely.

Amy climbed into the back and gave her finger to Aaron who instantly grabbed on. It was their thing already. He loved his mother's touch.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amy. It's a teacher workday so I'll be by around ten?" Ben asked as Amy bit her lip, smiled, and then nodded as Ricky sat in the driver's seat and rolled his eyes. This kid was really too much.

Ben shut the door as Ricky started the ride home. George and the rest of them were already there, wanting to be ready when the new family showed up.

It was something special.

The car was silent as Ricky drove slower than ever. Amy seemed to notice his fear as they were stopped at a red light. "Your doing fine Ricky." She whispered as they turned into the driveway.

Ricky opened the door and Amy grabbed for his hand. Boy was she sore. She winced as they went up the steps and Ricky looked to see if Aaron was still asleep. They made their way upstairs and for the first time Ricky saw Aaron's new nursery which was once Ashley's spacious room.

It was pale blue and had a Winnie the Pooh border and a dark brown crib with a rocking chair and all of the gifts they had received. George and Ashley had put them there before retreating next door to their new house.

He then found his way to Amy's room where a smaller bassinet had been placed until Aaron was a little older. Amy had settled into bed and was holding Aaron who was a little fussy because his bottle was still being warmed by Grandma Anne.

Ricky sat down in a chair across the room and let out a deep breath. After all the hours and tired faces they were home. Or at least, in Amy's home. Margaret hadn't expected him to be home early so he was going to stay as late as Amy would have him.

Anne came in with a bottle and patted Ricky's shoulder who smiled at her and watched Amy feed their son. After he was done she passed him to Ricky who watched Aaron drift back to sleep. He really was an easy baby, so far.

Soon it was close to eleven and Anne had gone to bed and Ricky put Aaron in his mini crib and saw Amy sit up tiredly. "You can go to sleep Ames. I'll watch him if you want." Ricky offered.

Amy shook her head. "No you need to get some rest too. You can't do all the work." She smiled smally. "It's okay Ricky, we'll be fine. Just go home and get some rest."

He could tell Amy was secretly pushing him so he got up and walked over the Aaron's crib who was now passed out and kissed his head. "I love you son."

He then walked over to an exhausted but happy mother and kissed her head too. "I guess I'll be back in the morning?" He asked almost scared that he wouldn't be able to come back. That tomorrow **Ben would be the dad.**

Amy nodded before lying down. "Of course Ricky. You can come over whenever. He's yours too." Ricky grinned before leaving the two most important things in his life right now.

He made his way to his house and soon was on the couch about to go to sleep.

But just before his eye caught a photo frame that was lying on the table with a note from Margaret.

_Just thought you might want this. Were so proud of you…son._

_Mom and Dad_

Ricky picked up the frame and almost cried. There was him, Amy, and their son posing for a family picture as the hospital. They looked so happy, so good; he thought to himself as he put down the frame and made a note that Amy would get a copy too.

It was so real now he was amazed. He just didn't want this feeling to end.

He was a dad, a father.


	5. Summer Heat

I was expecting a little more reviews the last chapter but hopefully there will be MORE to come! Anyway thanks and here's the next one!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon it was already late June. Summer had begun and Aaron was three months old. Ricky and the others were glad to be done with school and all of its hassles. He was now spending basically everyday with Amy and the baby. She _was_ still with Ben after realizing that even though she and Ricky were connecting she wasn't ready. But truthfully the only thing was that…

She was scared.

No one knew except herself. She and Ricky never talked about the late night talk they had at the hospital complete with the "I love you's" and all. It was in the past. She was with Ben, he was her safe place, and there was no turning back.

Grace and Jack had made it past the one month mark and were in love once again. But this time, it was real. They were going strong and were even using birth control pills, _just_ to be sure.

Adrian and Grace had gotten closer since school ended. Adrian not liking being alone was at Grace's almost every day. Who would have guessed?

George and Ashley had settled into their new home next door to Amy and Anne and were getting along great. Ashley had a new puppy named Noah and George had finally gotten his black Harley. Anne was continuing to see David the architect. He had almost won over the girls but not used to being with kids, let alone teenager girls (with one being a mom!) he struggled a lot.

But things were still good. The new season had rolled in with extreme heat and soon it was beginning to be the summer of the century.

After a long day of work Anne had gone out with David and Amy was chilling out at home with Ashley and baby Aaron. They were in the backyard watching the sun begin to set and Amy was holding up the baby in a small kiddie pool.

The baby boy almost giggled and splashed, well more like _wiggled_ his tiny feet in the warm water. Amy grinned and picked up her son and sat down to start to feed him. After taking a whiz at breastfeeding she found out that a bottle was much better!

Ashley smiled as she watched her sister take on motherhood with a great stride. She and Ricky had really pulled together these past few months since Aaron had been born and it was an awesome thing to see.

She checked her watch and realized that she was late getting home for dinner. She and George were going to the Dairy Shack so she had to go change.

"I'll see you tomorrow Amy. Bye Aaron!" She tickled her nephew's chin as Amy thanked her for spending the afternoon with them and then turned to go inside.

She sighed as she felt the cool air go across her chest as she set Aaron down in his playpen and began to take off her sticky bikini.

She had gotten that knotted thing off when she turned and heard a gasp. "Oh Amy wow I uh…" There was Ricky standing in the hallway with a bag of Chinese food and putting a hand over his face.

"Oh my god!" Amy said pulling a tank over her bareness as Ricky started to laugh and try to hide his smirk. "This isn't funny!" Amy proclaimed turning red and picking up a now whining Aaron.

Ricky laughed and came over to get his son who he hadn't seen in almost two days. "Yes it is how do you think he got here Ames? It's not like I haven't seen it before."

Amy turned red once again and snatched the bag of food off the couch. "Well now that you're here at least you brought food. I'm starving!"

Ricky bounced Aaron on his hip as he came over to the counter where Amy was getting out the food. "Yeah you said the other night you had a craving for Chinese so I thought I'd bring it over." He replied, putting the baby in his highchair. Amy looked up at him for one moment and tried to hide her smile.

He cared, he listened to her. Ricky Underwood was changing. She could feel it.

After they were done eating Amy put the dishes in the dishwasher as Ricky turned on the TV and played with a now energized Aaron.

"He's a night owl isn't he?" Amy said as she came to the couch wearing nothing but short-shorts and an over-sized band camp shirt. He blushed as he saw it and tried to focus on what she had said.

"Yeah he probably takes after his daddy!" Amy rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the phone rang. "I'll get it." She said.

"Hello?" It was her mom. "Hi Amy I know it's a little late I hope I didn't wake the baby." Amy looked over and felt her heart melt. Ricky was playing with their son and she loved it.

"Oh no it's fine. You know how energized he gets at this time of night. And actually…" She cleared her throat. "Ricky's here."

She could sense the surprise in her mom's voice as the line went silent. "Well that's great honey. I think it's good for you three to spend some time together. So everything's okay then?" Amy said yes and _it was nice_ for them she thought as Anne said she was going to be a little late from her date and _actually _felt better that Ricky was there with the new mom and baby.

Amy rolled her eyes to her mom's comment but secretly agreed to herself as she hung up and returned to **her boys**.

After two hours of watching TV and playing with Aaron, the once bouncing baby was asleep on Ricky's lap and Amy on his shoulder. He sighed to himself and smiled thinking this is how it should be. Amy on one end, his son on the other.

He laid his head back just for a quick rest…

He felt his shoulder being pushed softly and woke up to find Anne smiling at him and Amy and the baby gone. "You must have fallen asleep. Amy said you all were watching a movie and…" Ricky nodded. "Yeah I guess we did. Where are they now?" Anne nodded to the stairs. "I just arrived home a little ago and Amy was up with the baby. Apparently he's a bit fussy although I think he's asleep now."

Ricky felt a pang of guilt as he gathered his things and Aaron's toys. Amy shouldn't have to take care of their son alone. Where was his head?

Anne must have sensed the young father's worry and patted his back. "Don't worry Ricky, Amy told me not to wake you for a bit. She said you needed rest."

He blushed at the comment and then said goodnight to Anne, before heading upstairs to say bye to the other two.

He walked in Amy's room to find her rocking Aaron to sleep. The boy had just closed his eyes when she put him down in the crib. She saw Ricky come in and smiled. "My mom said you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you." She softly explained. Ricky nodded with understanding. "I was just about to head out so I wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh okay! He's fine now, just was a little upset earlier." Amy said sitting on her bed. Ricky turned towards the door. "I'll come by tomorrow, I wanted to take Aaron to see Margaret." He paused for a moment. "If it's okay?"

Amy smiled. "Sure Ricky! He needs to know his other grandma." She got up and hugged him and felt the sudden spark run through her as they touched.

She uncomfortably removed herself from his body and let him go. She would see him tomorrow. "Night Ames." "Night Ricky."

The next day came around and soon Ricky was knocking on Amy's door waiting for his son. She answered it with Aaron on her hip screaming and Ashley behind her yelling. She gave him an apologetic smile as he walked inside in all the madness.

Ashley and her were in a fight while their parents were away at work and Aaron was being extremely difficult today. Ricky took his crying son form Amy's arms and made his way into the living room leaving the sisters to duke it out.

Ten minutes went by and after a door slamming and one more round of yelling Amy came in and sat on the couch dramatically. "Oh my god I'm so sorry you had to be here for that. It's just Aaron was grumpy today and Ashley came over and we got into it and…" She came up for air as she saw Ricky staring at her. "Sorry." She mumbled again. Ricky pushed the hair out of her eyes and laughed. "Ames its okay really, you just need to call me when it's like this. Especially when your mom's gone."

Amy smiled gratefully and after talking for a quick thirty minutes she let the boys go on their way to Ricky's house to see his mom and Aaron's grandma.

Ricky came into the house where Margaret was cooking in the kitchen. "I'm home!" He yelled out as Aaron cooed on his hip and he tickled the boy's chin in response. "My grandson!" Margaret cried out as she took Aaron from Ricky's arms. He sat down and smirked as his mom and son connected.

"My, my Ricky he's grown!" He nodded as they talked for a little more before he realized it was time to go back to Amy's house. Aaron was getting sleepy.

Margaret had a hard time letting him go as she kissed both of the boy's goodbye and said she'd see Ricky later on.

Amy looked at her cell one more time as she finally saw Ricky pull in. She smiled as they came up the driveway and was about to go outside when her phone buzzed. "Hello?" It was Ben. Great.

"Hey Amy how are you, we haven't talked in a few days." Amy felt a pang of guilt but it soon washed away when the boy's came in from their big day and she quickly motioned she was on the phone and took it in the kitchen.

"Hey Ben I'm sorry it's just been a little hectic, Aaron's been fussy lately and Ashley and I are fighting but Ricky's helped a lot and…"

Ben cut her off. "Ricky? What's he doing there? You could have called me!"

Amy sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ben, Aaron is Ricky's son. He has a right to be here to help. Besides, he did offer." Ben went on for another couple of minutes until she finally had had enough. "Ben I actually need to go, Aaron's about to feed so…" "Wait Amy!" He cried.

She paused waiting for some crazy new problem. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow. Since I haven't seen you in awhile we could have dinner and such." Amy bit her lip.

"Ben you saw me two days ago when I came over! But to tomorrow yes, dinner sounds fine." She peeked into the living room where Ricky was feeding Aaron.

"Okay cool. I'll let you go though and will call tomorrow with details. I love you." Ben said as Amy said goodbye.

She walked in and picked Aaron up from his dad's arms after feeding time and turned to go upstairs. "Why don't you come up with me and say goodnight?"

Ricky smirked and followed her up. She laid the baby boy down in his crib and brushed his dark bundle of hair that he had inherited from his daddy.

Ricky sat down on Amy's bed and patted his hand. "Amy come lay down for a bit. You look ragged." She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face before retreating over. "Thanks!" She sighed before looking over at him smirking. She swatted her arm over as he laughed.

"So…" She started, trying to break the awkward silence. He looked over at his son's mom and suddenly was short of breath. "I may need you to watch Aaron tomorrow night I'm…" She paused for a minute. "You're what?" He asked.

"I'm going out with Ben for dinner." She saw him clench his jaw before nodding.

"Okay its fine. I'll come by before." Amy thanked him for being such a good sport and dad on top of it all before getting up to go change. He suddenly felt a burst and grabbed her hand.

She turned around surprised. "What?" He looked nervous for a minute before talking. "I know it's been almost four months since Aaron and…I know were just friends and all but…are you really happy with Ben? Is he it for you Amy? Because I just need to know."

Amy looked over at their sleeping son and processed all what he had just said. "Why?" She whispered. Ricky looked almost taken back by her answer.

He stuttered to find the right thing to say.

"Because it kills me to see you with him."


	6. I Whisper Your Name at Night

OMG! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Really, you guys are keeping me in a great mood! I've been so busy over my little long weekend! I took off work and have come up with a lot of in-progress stories that are stuck in my files. I got like 16? 17? reviews on this last chapter and it was great! Thanks so much guys! Keep it up! I have a couple more chapters of this story and then it will be done but I'm thinking about a**sequel** so stay tuned! R&R!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Because it kills me to see you with him." Ricky said._

Shocked, Amy just stared at him.

"Oh lord…" She started as Ricky looked nervous and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know what had gotten into him, asking the mom of his son all these questions. Bringing up hard secrets and painful memories. She had already been through enough. Why couldn't he just see that?

"Hey forget it. I'll just make sure to stop by and get Aaron before you leave." Ricky mumbled before getting up and heading towards the door. "It's getting late." He said. Amy grabbed his hand before she could even think. "Ricky…" She started. He shook his head. "Amy its fine okay?"

She looked at him through his big brown eyes, the same ones that had charmed her into sleeping with him, and the same ones that Aaron had inherited. "No, no its not. I haven't been very fair to you Ricky. Ben hasn't either and I'm sorry."

Ricky looked down at the floor. Once the silence came again Amy stepped up and spoke once more."Why?" He stared at her confused. "Amy…" She interrupted fastly. "Why does it kill you to see me with him? I _have_ to know Ricky, or…"

"Or what?" He smirked for the first time that night. Amy lowered her voice and slightly fluttered her eyelids. Did the same look she did that night at camp. "Or you will never know what was truly there."

He almost was surprised at her response. It wasn't like Amy to be bold and what not. But this was the mother of his child. The girl he proclaimed to love. The girl he would lose it all for over and over again.

Adrian and Grace were no comparison.

He had to tell her the truth.

"Amy…" She went to sit down as he leaned up against the door. "What Ricky? Why can't you ever just say what's_ really_ on your mind?" She said as he gave her a glare. "Well excuse me for trying to be considerate!" Ricky yelled. So much for in the moment. "Oh yeah like when you got me pregnant?" She fired back.

"That was different and you know it! Amy, you know there was something more than just a one-night stand between us." He pleaded. Amy almost fell back.

"No I didn't Ricky! When I came to school you treated me like a piece of trash okay? How do you think that made me feel about camp and all the stuff that happened?" Ricky looked down at the floor once again.

"Well you certainly didn't have a problem going out with Ben!" He said back, trying to fight the truth that was slowly creeping out.

This time Amy was up fighting. "Am I supposed to be sorry for that? Because I wanted some guy to actually want to be with me, around me? I had to settle for someone I knew could never compare to the person I had met before because _he_ didn't want to give up his _reputation_!"

"Like you ever would have gone out with me!" Ricky fired at her. Now they were inches apart. Their faces barely there when suddenly Amy heard a squirming and sighed.

"I'll get him." She answered. Ricky breathed in and out relived to have some of the hot tension removed as he watched Amy juggle their growing boy on her tiny hip. "I should get going." He said as she nodded trying to focus her energy on Aaron.

"Amy?" He whispered turning at the door. She bit her lip and nodded.

"It was always you. You were the one that changed me, made an actual impact on my life. I thought you could be it. I had never had that before and…" He looked up at her now pale and sad.

"It was never just sex with you Ames. I guess that's what I've been trying to say all these months. Now I finally can. Have a good time with Ben…"

And with that he left the room and a very shaken girl.

He had finally cleared the air he thought as he slid into bed that night. He wished he could have just stayed but Margaret and Anne were still not convinced of everything yet so now it was still his house at night, even though he missed those two like hell.

He hoped he had gotten his answer out straight. He hoped that she thought about it and considered how hard the built up was for this. He hoped he could be better than Ben. That he could be _it_ for her. What a wish.

Amy looked up at the full moon that night after Ricky had left. It was now close to three am and Aaron had been asleep for an hour or so but his mother couldn't.

That answer Ricky had finally said to her after all this time had really struck her. It had meant something. Even though she hadn't said anything at the time she had really thought about it once he left.

She was it for him. He had actually said that. Ricky Underwood was settling for one single girl and she was the one. That had to mean something right? Maybe Ben deserved better.

Maybe he didn't need to be a step daddy at fifteen and a husband at eighteen. He needed to get out in the real world and meet more people. Find new friends and loves. Amy couldn't be that for him.

Not when she was mothering Ricky Underwood's son.

She crept into bed half an hour later and sighed. Trying to shut the fear and confusion out of her life as she did to shut her eyes to sleep. This wasn't supposed to be this difficult at fifteen.

This wasn't supposed to be her.

Soon the next day had rolled by and so far Amy had been pretty relaxed. She and Aaron had slept a little late and actually had to house to themselves after Anne had been called to an emergency meeting at work.

She was supposed to be picked up at five by Ben. Ricky would be coming by at four thirty to pick up the baby. She hoped it wouldn't be too awkward after the past night's confrontation. She didn't want to deal with this, even though she needed to.

After changing her and Aaron the doorbell rang and Ricky came in to find the boy already in his car seat waiting to go. "Hey buddy, how are you?" He smiled tickling his son's chin before seeing Amy walk into the room.

"Ames." He nodded. She smiled at him before thanking for his involvement with his son. She couldn't do this without him. And with that note Ricky walked out the door with his boy and safely put him in the car.

They were off on their boy's night. Leaving Amy to work things out with Ben.

At 5:01 she saw Ben's driver pull up and she went out to meet them in the driveway. "Hi my love!" Ben grinned before handing over a bundle of red roses to her. She smiled and hugged him in return. "Hi Ben thanks so much!" The goofy boy laughed and shuffled Amy into the big car before telling her the evening's plans.

"I had my chef prepare your favorite foods at my house. Prime filet and real mashed potatos." Amy nodded gratefully while looking out the window in a daze. Ben grabbed her hand rubbing it the same way Ricky had done but this time it felt different. It felt cold.

After a warm meal and some complements Amy and Ben were lounging in his living room talking about what had been going on this summer so far. Well, more like Ben talked. Amy wasn't even there mentally.

She couldn't help thinking about someone else.

An hour later after dessert Amy had had enough. It was time to go. "Hey Ben this was really great and everything but I really should be getting home now, I mean Aaron and all…" Ben sighed and looked down.

"Oh okay, are you sure you can't…" Amy cut him off with a small peck. "I have to go Ben." She got up to get her coat as he sent his driver out to follow her.

This wasn't working as well as he thought it was.

She had the driver drop her off at Ricky's where he had his house to himself and Aaron for the night. She quickly knocked and walked in to the kitchen where Ricky was cooking Macaroni for himself and their son who was giggling in his high chair.

Her heart melted and ached at the same time as she cleared her throat and made him turn around. "Amy?!" Ricky said surprised as she took off her coat and kissed Aaron's smooth head.

"I thought you were out with Ben for another hour." He said. She shook her head and smiled small. "I realized that maybe I wasn't supposed to be at Ben's."

Ricky looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. "I don't know what you mean." He said slowly. She took a deep breath before starting the same speech he had fed her the night before.

"You told me I was it for you. I had changed you for the good, that we were supposed to be something great and amazing. And at first I didn't believe you."

"Amy I…" She cut him off. "Until I realized while sitting at Ben's that maybe he can give me the realistic things. That he could really provide or whatever for me and Aaron. But I don't want those materialistic things, I don't need them. I had to sit there and eat prime filet for dinner when all I wanted was to come home and eat boxed foods with you and our son. So that has to mean something right? I mean I can't want and think those things for nothing…"

Ricky smiled small until it crept all over his face and Amy started to turn red. "I mean if you changed your mind then…" Ricky cut her off with his lips.

For the first time in over a year they connected once again as sparks and heat ran through both of them before Aaron started to scream. "He really knows his timing doesn't he?" Ricky smirked before turning off the burner.

Amy looked startled. "Ricky we need to figure this out." Ricky shook his head and handed her a bowl. "Just eat. Sit down with me and Aaron, I mean it's what you've been wanting all night hasn't it?"

She blushed before pushing a spoon into the baby's mouth. Ricky looked up and smiled at her as she grabbed his hand, this time feeling the warmth again.

"Were gonna be okay this time." He nodded as Aaron gurgled and showed off his famous Underwood smirk.

"We'll be fine. It's just us three now, fighting the world."


	7. You're Special to Me

Hey guys, back once again! Thank you for the lovely reviews! I've had a rough week at work and school plus…my travel softball team lost twice in a row so I've been busy! I finally have the weekend to myself so I thought I'd be nice and post another chapter! This has been difficult for me to write though as my teacher/friend's mother passed away on Tuesday after a battle with cancer. Please pray for me, her, and her family as these times will get tough. The funeral will be on Monday so after today I won't be writing much for the weekend. Anyway to end on a brighter note, thanks again for reading and review!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week had passed by since the Ricky/Amy kiss and so far things had been blissful. The summer was going really great as Ricky was over about everyday at Amy's helping with Aaron and just making her smile. Even Anne had noticed the change in her daughter's mood and actually thought it was for the better. Ricky had really stepped up as a father and…friend to Amy. Yes, friend was the correct word. Right? They couldn't be anything more than friends she thought to herself, no way.

Amy put down Aaron for an afternoon nap and soon found herself face to face with Ricky.

Smirking of course, that boy.

He pulled her into her room and they shut the door quietly, smiling. Anne was just downstairs and they didn't need any questions right now. Especially since she still hadn't broken things off with Ben yet. Yes, she was a terrible person.

"But a damn cute one." Ricky whispered as they leaned up against the door and started to make out. She felt herself relax and soon her fingers were in his hair and he was at her neck. "Ricky, Ricky." Amy started to say, stopping them mid-way as he gave her a confused look.

"What? Did I do something?" Amy shook her head. "No, I mean my mom is just downstairs and I…" "Don't need her catching us doing anything, different." Ricky cut her off as she chuckled and nodded. "Exactly."

He kissed her once more and then pulled her in around his arms. She sighed against him. He loved moments like these-they didn't get them often. True they had only really been "together" for a week now and since she hadn't even talked to Ben it wasn't even real, but, it was working.

And that was the only thing that mattered to Ricky right now.

They stayed there for a few more minutes, just them and suddenly it was like the world was theirs, everything had stopped spinning, moving. For once all you could hear was the silence around them. No madness or screaming. Just their breaths, hearts, beating in the same bursting union.

Yes, it was quiet.

Ben laid on his bed watching TV that evening and looking at his phone seeing if there were any missed calls or texts. None he said to himself as he checked for the fourth time in fifteen minutes. He sighed and rolled over to the other side of his pillow, pouting.

He didn't understand where everything had gone wrong? Just a couple months back he and Amy were fine. Perfect to be exact. Then after the baby had been born it's like she was a different person. He didn't know her anymore, hell maybe he never even did.

He looked at his empty phone once more before getting up and heading out to get his driver. He had someone he needed to see.

Ricky put his sleeping shirt over his six-pack later that night after his shower and collapsed onto his bed. He and Amy had hung out in her backyard with Aaron the whole day playing in the pool and yard while Ashley had even come over to say hello. The day had been perfect even though he and Amy couldn't even touch each other for a gruesome six hours.

Her mom had taken the day off and spent it with them and her grandson taking pictures and making lunch and for once Ricky had felt like a real family. Like he had belonged there all along.

It was meant to be.

After saying goodbye and tucking his son in Ricky kissed Amy goodnight and told her he'd see them in the morning. They had decided to take Aaron to the beach the following morning and he couldn't wait. The beach was his favorite place.

He was about to turn off the light when he heard a knocking at the basement door. He quickly pulled on some sweats and hurried to the old door wondering who it could be at…eleven at night? Everyone who came to his house always used the upstairs door. This was his sneaking out one. No one came to it.

He opened it and found himself staring back at the nerd who was once in his shoes. "Ben what are you doing here?" The freshman looked at the ground nervously before starting to talk.

"I just came over here to finally end this." Ricky looked at him in confusion. "I think I've realized that this whole three-people-in-a-marriage thing isn't working, actually it hasn't been for awhile now and I think I know why."

"Ben don't…" Ricky started. "No, I need to get this out." He answered quietly. "I thought that when the baby arrived that everything would be back to normal. That you would be there but only for Aaron. I was wrong. You've been there for both of them Ricky. Amy sees you everyday-not me. You're the one she first sees in the morning and the last when she goes to sleep."

Ricky's mouth went a little dry and for the first time Ben was actually making sense. "I thought that I loved her and she loved me back. That even though she was having_ your_ baby that she could be only mine, forever. But I see now that you two have a stronger bond then we ever did. If you didn't you wouldn't have a four month old boy down the road. So I came here to bow out. To tell you even though I love her," He paused and gulped.

Ricky just stared at him back. Both quiet for the first time.

"Even though I love her, I'm going to let her go. She belongs with you Ricky. She always has. I was just a replacement." Ricky rubbed his head and sighed.

"Ben I'm sorry and…" Ben cut him off. "You know what? It's actually okay. I think I've grown up a lot this year and just need to move on." Ben chuckled a little.

Ricky almost smirked when Ben turned to leave. "Take care of them Ricky. They'll need you." And with that he disappeared into the darkness. Kinda like what Ricky had done all those months ago.

The next morning came fast and soon Ricky was out the door heading to Amy's house to pick them up for the beach. He had thought a lot about what Ben had said the previous night and hoped that now he had backed off, he and Amy could maybe get together for real this time. It could be different, life changing.

He found her packing a bag quickly while Aaron squealed for his daddy. He picked him up and looked over at the flustered mom who was searching for bottles as he looked over her. She was wearing tiny shorts and a tank to cover her bathing suit while her hair was up in a ponytail.

She looked gorgeous.

"Stop." She smiled while playfully swatting him. He blushed before heading out to the car with the very hyper baby.

The car ride was quiet for the most part as Aaron had fallen asleep. Ricky glanced over at Amy who was looking out the window and playing with her hair. He cleared his throat and she lifted her head up.

"You okay?" She asked. He nodded as she smiled and turned to check on Aaron.

"So I talked to Ben this morning." She suddenly brought up as he stopped at a red light. They were only minutes from the beach.

"You did huh?" He said not bringing up the incident from last night. "Yeah, and we decided that we should have ended things a long time ago." Amy said. "I never loved him, I think he knows this now." She grabbed his hand and he smiled for the first time in the long ride.

"I'm so glad." He whispered into her ear then kissed her as she giggled.

Finally, finally. It was their time.

Amy laughed as Aaron tried to grab sand and just ended up spilling it all over himself. Ricky came back from the car with his blanket and little baseball hat Amy insisted on bringing because of the sun and smiled as he watched his son and girlfriend-well almost girlfriend play together.

They were a family now. Just the three of them and nothing was going to stop it.

"Hi buddy!" He said taking the boy from his mother's arms and tickling him. Aaron was a huge daddy's boy his mother had thought as she saw him squeal and smile as Ricky bounced him.

After a few more hours of playing in the sand and venturing into the shallows of the water Amy decided it was time to be getting home. They had an hour drive ahead of them and Aaron was getting fussy. "Oh _all right_." Ricky pretended to whine as Amy kissed his cheek and told him to get the bags before handing her the keys

She was getting her license in a few months and needed the practice.

After putting the bags in the trunk Amy was about the buckle Aaron when the sunset caught her eye. It was beautiful really, every sunset was but this one had something to it. It was special; the mixtures of oranges and pinks with the deep red looked like something out of a fairy tale. She had to capture this.

It expressed everything that had happened in her life over the past year. It was magical and romantic but almost scary. She didn't know where it would end or who was going to see it with her. She looked back at Ricky who was packing up the rest of the car and smiled.

It was him.

"Ricky wait!" He looked up at her in alarm and she laughed before grabbing Aaron and her camera. "I want a picture of us with the sunset." He shook his head chuckling before heading down to the beach.

She set the timer on the camera and pulled him into the picture. She was holding Aaron who was now sleeping on her shoulder and Ricky slung his arm around her and smirked. "Click"

The flash went off and captured the moment forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading guys! I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter but hopefully you will! I only have a few left so **review**!

ALSO: I would like to credit the title of this chapter to oX Abigail Xo, she writes awesome stories!


	8. Unleashed

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews omg! I really want to get to at least one hundred so please help me out and do it! Thanks also for all the prayers and good wishes towards me and my friend. The funeral was Monday and it was amazing. So many people came out to support them and it was beautiful. I honestly had a terrible writers block with this chapter and really only have this one and maybe about two more or less. I need to wrap this up guys so I can get onto others! Please review and read! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beach had really worn out little Aidan and when Amy had finally pulled into the driveway Ricky carried him in on his shoulder and put him down.

She put her arms around his neck and smiled. "Today was really fun."

Ricky kissed her forehead. "I think so; we should do it more often, before school starts." Amy flopped onto her bed and sighed. "Right school, we only have about six weeks until we start up again don't we?"

Ricky nodded before rubbing his sunburned skin. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave him for that long. I mean I know he'll be fine but…" Amy drifted off.

He came over to rub her shoulders. "Ames we'll be okay."

She nodded and leaned onto him. They still hadn't told anyone about them yet, not wanting to try to destroy whatever they had going.

Amy heard the front door open and jumped up to see who it was. David, great.

"I hate that guy." She whispered not noticing Ricky staring at her. "What?" Ashley doesn't either and even you said he was creepy."

He chuckled. "Ames I said he ate his pizza weird that doesn't exactly define a creeper status."

She sighed and began to take off her tank and change into some clean clothes. "I know I just, don't really want to believe that my mom's dating again. And so soon." Ricky laid there silent for a moment not knowing what to say. His real parents hadn't really even spoken much and once he had moved in with his foster parents they had such a great relationship that he hadn't known what a real divorce felt like.

He looked over at his son's mother and grabbed her hand. "Amy…" "Just don't start okay? I'll be okay." She whispered turning to take a nap.

Ricky sighed and closed his eyes.

An hour later she woke up and realized that Ricky and Aaron were still asleep so she headed downstairs where her mom was preparing dinner.

"Hey mom." Anne looked up at her fifteen-year-old and lightly smiled. "Hi Amy how was the beach?" Amy looked at a magazine while picking at the salad.

"It was really good. Aaron wore himself out silly but it was good."

Anne chuckled at her grandson's antics and stirred the pasta. "And Ricky…"

"…is upstairs." Amy finished not even bothering to look up. Anne sighed and cut up more carrots. "Amy I just don't want to see you get hurt." "Like I did with Ben you mean." Amy corrected her.

"Sweetie I thought you both ended things on a good note."

"Mom I didn't mean anything by what I said okay? Just forget it. I'm not going to get hurt by Ricky okay? I mean what is with everyone lately. Just because he's been actually there for me and Aaron means that's he's up to something?"

Anne pushed her bangs out of her eyes and tried to get the shocked look off her face. She wasn't used to Amy being this moody or outspoken. Her daughter left the kitchen to go get a crying Aaron and soon she saw Ricky step into the kitchen.

The poor boy had a scared-quiet look on his face. "She's been like this for awhile now, I just…" He started. Anne sat down. "How long Ricky?" She said firmly.

Amy cuddled Aaron in her arms and looked deep into the baby's beautiful brown eyes. "You're the only one that's been there for me baby boy." She whispered as the boy cooed towards his mother and smiled. She smelt his new-born smell and sighed. No one told you how hard this ever was going to be.

After dinner that night Ricky had gone home and Ashley was playing with Aaron so Amy finally had some time to herself.

She laid on the couch watching TV and fanning herself. The air conditioning had gone out the previous night so everyone was miserable.

Anne walked in and sat on the chair overlooking the yard. "How's David?" Amy asked dryly flipping between channels. Anne looked over at her daughter.

She still had bags under her eyes and even though she had been happier lately she still could see the slight resentment in her emotions. The ones saying "I shouldn't have had this baby", she knew she loved Aaron but still…

"Amy I don't know what's been going on lately but," Anne started. Amy sat up and glared at her. "You really what to know what's been going on? Well so do I!"

Anne sighed and tried to manage her confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh please will you just be honest with me for once mom!"

Anne looked down at her hands. "Amy I'm…"

"I'm with Ricky, like were together." Amy interrupted quietly. Anne looked at her in. "Like I didn't know that was going to happen." She smiled.

They sat in silence for awhile not knowing what to say.

"I'm pregnant." Anne finally announced. Amy dropped her mouth in shock.

She stared at her mom for the longest time before getting up. "Amy wait!" Anne cried out. "No." She said turning around at the stairs. "No you don't get to say anything here. I can't believe you would do this."

"What like you? At least I'm over eighteen." Anne lashed out regretting it as the words left her mouth. Amy widened her eyes before running up the steps.

Fifteen minutes later she left, Aaron in tow and Ashley wondering what the hell had just gone on.

Anne just said nothing.

Ricky opened the door to see an upset Amy and fussy Aaron. "What the…" He started as she passed his son over to him. "Can we stay here tonight?" She asked sounding like a little girl. He put Aaron down once they got into the basement and saw her.

The girl he supposedly loved. She looked thin and frail, like she hadn't been eating. The bags under her eyes had reappeared as well and she would have looked dead if it weren't for her deep summer tan.

He wrapped his arms around her as she began to sob.

The next morning he woke up to her standing at his window looking out. The baby was still asleep and a big summer storm had rolled in and the streets were drenched. All you could hear were the drops.

He looked over to the clock. Damn, six am. He motioned for her to come back to bed but all she did was shake her head. "Ames what's going on?"

"Nothing." She answered firmly.

This time he got up. He couldn't go through this again. It was like his mom all over again.

"Don't lie to me. I thought after all of this we were going to be honest with each other." She glared at him and flopped back into bed. "I meant more you than me." Ricky shook his head, checking on Aaron for a moment.

"That's not very fair." "You know what's not very fair everyone always hounding me with questions and concerns. I'm fine okay? I'm sorry being a teen mom isn't all rainbows and sunshine." She started to yell.

Ricky looked almost taken back by her screaming. Something was wrong.

"Amy I think something _is_ going on. You're pulling back from me. Ames…" He started. "What is it now?" She snapped.

"I think you're sick." He whispered.

"My mom's having a baby. And I don't want mine." Amy said.

"You're having problems babe." Ricky said once more, lowering his eyes to Aaron who was just silent. Things were messed up.


	9. Viva La Vida

Once again thank you for the lovely reviews! They kept me upbeat through this long and exhausting week! Now I know I've been saying this forever but this time it's for real. This is officially this last chapter! I know I'm sad as well but good things have to come to an end and this story has run its course. I'm almost out of ideas for the plotline and now have to focus my energy on my trip, pregnancy, and the sequel coming in early summer! Thanks to all my reviewers!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You have something called Post-Partum depression Amy; it occurs in mothers and triggers their emotions to be unbalanced. Since your still so young and…"

"I think I got it." Amy snapped as the doctor smiled at her wearily and went over to the table to scribble down some more nonsense that was just going to say how "unfit" she was or how she could be "endangering" to her child.

It was bullshit really.

After her little episode Ricky got worried and told her mom who then called the doctor and set Amy up with an appointment. Now a couple days later she was sitting in the office of a hospital wondering on how she was going to deal with this.

She could lose Aaron, and Ricky. All because of this damn disease that had taken over her she could lose the two things that mattered most, the only things that counted anymore.

Her mom and David were getting married soon or at least in the next couple of months. After spilling the news about the baby David proposed and Anne had never been happier. He had moved in last week, despite Ashley and Amy still hating him. Anne was due in early fall. She was already planning the nursery, names. Amy couldn't stand it.

With his ex moving on so fast George decided that he needed to get out of their small California town and even though he couldn't stand leaving his girls and grandson he had to move on for awhile. He left for a trip to Europe, supposedly picking up new ideas for the store.

That left Ashley to move back in with her mom and David. George had sold the house five months after buying it so she had no other option. She took his old place in the garage and only came in for dinner.

The Juergens home had never felt so sad and happy at the same time.

The doctor handed Amy the bottles of medication she needed to take every day and told her that she had already set up appointments at the local therapist. She would go once a week for the next couple of months, unless she wanted to live like this forever and risk losing her son.

She couldn't deal with that. She had already been through enough. She had to beat this for Aaron and Ricky.

Ricky. That poor boy was living on the edge for her. After all these months of taking the blame for turning Amy Juergens into a wreck, a basket case, he was now the one in control. She had been slowly slipping away from everything.

It was like his mother in repeat over and over again. She was a drug addict yes, but also heavily depressed. He would stand there for hours in the dark listening to her cry, moan. Years later he realized it had been a call for help

A call he had never given her. And now that it was happening to his son's mother, the girl that he proclaimed his love to for the first time in his life, he had to do something. He couldn't let this one get away from him. He couldn't lose her.

She woke up the next morning and ruffled her hair. She looked down at the sleeping baby across from her and smiled slightly. She was about to pick him up when she remembered what she had to do first. Her smile dampened as she walked into the bathroom and picked up the three bottles of pills she had to take.

She filled the glass with water and swallowed. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered where she had been the past couple of months. The only thing that looked healthy about her was the deep summer glow that had appeared.

She looked different. She didn't look like Amy Juergens.

She turned to get Aaron when she saw Ashley pop her head in the door. It was unusual for her to be up this early, let alone in the house. "Hey." She whispered quietly while cradling the baby boy in her arms. He was so a mini-version of his daddy.

"Hey Ricky's already downstairs. He just showed up a couple of minutes ago but he wanted me to check if you were awake or not. Mom made him breakfast."

Amy rolled her eyes and nodded. "Thanks and he should have just come up he does it every morning. I can't believe mom made him breakfast! Six months ago she hated him."

Ashley agreed as she flopped down on her sister's bed. "It's probably her new pregnancy glow. I heard David ramble about it last night while I was trying to pick up cable from the garage." Amy sniffled a laugh as she set Aaron down to change him and pick a new outfit from his dresser. "Things have def. changed around here." Ashley wondered out loud as Amy picked up the baby and headed downstairs.

"Well we have to face the music sometimes." She said as they stopped in the hallway. "Since when did you become so optimistic?" Ashley said with a surprise.

"I didn't even notice." Amy replied heading into the cooled kitchen. "It must be the medication." Ashley grumbled before taking a plate of bacon and heading into the garage, ignoring her mother's cries completely.

Yes, it was just a regular day in the Juergens household.

Man did she miss her dad.

She handed the baby to his dad before picking up some food. After her diagnosis she had moved back into the house for a couple of days upon her mother and doctors request. Ricky smiled at her warmly as he bounced Aaron on his knee and waited for a smile. Nothing came. It had been this was for weeks.

Now they were just waiting for the medication to kick in.

After breakfast and a strained conversation with Anne she and Ricky packed up the car and went for a drive. Letting the road take them wherever. Aaron was already passed out in the back and they needed the fresh air. After all the stuffy doctor's appointments and therapy sessions and the tough conversation with everyone the couple just needed some alone time.

It had been a tough couple of weeks.

Ricky turned over to see Amy gazing out the window and smiled. It was nice to see her so peaceful and quiet. It had just been so crazy and loud lately…

"Thank you." A small cracked voice whispered as they passed the outskirts of town. He turned his head to see Amy facing him. "You're welcome Ames."

She smiled smally for the first time in a long time and Ricky reached out for her hand. She flinched a little, but didn't pull back.

They pulled up to an empty field with the moon gazing over and got out and sat on the hood, leaving Aaron to sleep blissfully.

"I've missed this." Amy said as Ricky put an arm around her and kissed her forehead. They leaned back and looked up at the stars. "I've missed you. Aaron's missed you; I know this thing has been hard but…" He started as she shushed him and sighed.

"Let's just forget it all, okay? Just sit with me right here, right now. I need you Ricky." Amy said. He nodded and closed his eyes listening to the slight breeze break through the sticky humid air. It was like a thousand bricks lifted of his chest. "Welcome back baby." He said before drifting off.

That weekend Anne announced that they had moved up the wedding a month and Amy and Ashley just sat there in silence as their mother discussed wedding colors and bridesmaids dresses on the phone with Mimzy. Aaron was in his playpen kicking his feet in the air. Ricky had gone to work and would be back later.

"Ashley." Amy started as her sister looked over at her before picking up her nephew. "I can't do this anymore." "What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I mean living in this house is more of a chore than a will. This family has fallen apart. I got pregnant, dad left, mom's having a whole new life." Ashley stared at her sister who was tearing up and it tore her in pieces. Their life had been a roller coaster the past year and a half indeed.

"Nothing good has come out of this year except…except my son." Amy said looking out the window. Another summer heat storm had rolled in and a flash of lighting had just struck near them.

"And Ricky." Ashley mumbled before handing the fussy baby to his mom. "What?" Amy asked. "Ricky was a good thing too, I mean I know I haven't always been his biggest fan but he's really come through this summer, ever since Aaron was born."

Amy sat there in shock with a smile creeping on her face. "I love you Ashley."

Ashley turned to go to the garage as she nodded. "I love you too Amy."

Ricky showed up later after dinner and collapsed on the couch. "Tiring day?" Amy asked while kissing him. Ricky in surprise just grumbled as he tried to kiss back.

"Where's Aaron?" "Upstairs sleeping." Amy responded before kissing him again. "And your mom?" He asked. "Out with David, once again. But they'll be back in an hour or less. And then I'll tell her."

"And then you'll tell her." Ricky repeated. Amy smiled once again and he couldn't help how great it was to see her happy again. "I'm going to tell her. Trust me."

Anne sat across from Amy at the kitchen table after they had arrived home. Ricky had gone upstairs to check on Aaron while leaving Amy to attend to her mom.

This was their time. They needed to sort things out.

"Mom…" Amy started as Anne opened her mouth. "Amy I'm sorry about everything that has been going on and…" "I'm moving out. Officially."

Anne shut her mouth and stared at her eldest daughter in shock. "But Amy the doctor and Aaron…" "I don't care what the doctor says. I'll be fine as for Aaron as well. I'm a good mother. I'll take my meds, go to therapy. But I need to do this with Ricky, at Ricky's. I can't live like this anymore, here…"

"You're only fifteen!" Anne cried out as Amy got up not wanting to here the drama begin. "And I'm also a teenage mother who got knocked up before she even started to drive so I think I can make my decisions for myself."

Anne just stood there as her daughter walked up the stairs to gather her things and her child. She was leaving.

She finished packing up the car as Ricky buckled Aaron in. Ashley had given a small goodbye with an order that she needed to see her nephew at least once a week and Amy gave her a long overdue hug. "I'll be fine, great in fact."

"Just take your meds. okay? I know I make you sound like a basket case but…" Ashley said. Amy nodded and gave her a tight smile. "I got her Ash..." Ricky said while Amy rolled her eyes.

"See he is good for you." Ashley left for the garage as Amy got in the car and noticed her mom standing outside the doorway. "You wanna…?" Ricky asked.

Amy shook her head and grabbed his hand. "I'm fine. Just drive."

She took one last glance at the house she grew up in, the family she had been a part of and choked back a sob, feeling the tightness in her chest.

But she turned to face Aaron who was gurgling and laughing and saw Ricky look over at her and slightly smile. This was her new family now. A new one she was a part of. A new Amy to become…


	10. A&N: And Until Tomorrow

I would love to thank all of my lovely reviewers who kept me going through a couple of rough times during this story. You all are great and I only hope that you can return back when my sequel comes out!

Speaking of the **sequel, **it will be due out in late June or early July depending on my schedule and access to the computer. I am very excited to continue this plotline and can't wait for you guys to see it!

Once again I love you all and thanks again for your support, care, and of course the reviews!

I'll be back soon!

xoxo~

_Olivia_


End file.
